


Distance Between Love

by D_elfie



Series: Prompted Works [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Anders tries to deter Hawke from pursuing him.





	Distance Between Love

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word challenge drabble. Theme was: Distance

“You don’t want to love me,” Anders said, voice catching. He needed to say it before Hawke spoke the words she couldn’t take back. He stepped back, creating more distance between them. He couldn’t think when she was so close.

Hawke wasn’t deterred. She closed the gap, wrapping her arms around Anders’ neck.  He froze, not sure whether to resist or submit. Anders quickly broke under Hawke’s determination and grabbed her tightly about the waist.

“Loving me will only result in pain,” he murmured against her ear.

“I can bear it,” she replied and closed the distance between their lips.


End file.
